Neck and back pain may stem from a range of different issues, such as from an automobile accident or a fall to simple day-to-day activities, such as sleeping position, one's position while working at a computer, excessive standing and/or excessive sitting. However, neck, back and leg pain may be reduced or often eliminated by triggering key pressure points along the head, neck and back.
Traditional techniques, such as massage and acupressure, are often used to relieve pain by releasing muscular tension that causes headaches, back pain, leg pain, and the like. For example, acupressure is a technique where the fingers are used to apply firm pressure to key pressure points on the surface of the skin to release muscular tension. Among the advantages of acupressure is that it is generally safe and produces no side effects such as those that may result from the use of muscle relaxers or other drugs.
Due to difficulties in applying appropriate massage or acupressure techniques to oneself, a number of devices have been developed to aid a user in triggering key pressure points, including, for example, pillows, mats, pneumatic massage beds, and the like. However, none of these known devices effectively alleviate chronic neck, back and/or leg pain.